Letter
by autumnpanda
Summary: Pertandingan basket. Huang Zi Tao. Pelajaran Kimia. Dan segumpal kertas berisikan surat untuknya. / Boys Love / Shounen-ai / KrisTao / Warning: Fanfiction yang ceritanya BIASA AJA! / Happy RnR :D


**D**isclaimer:

**K**ris dan** T**ao adalah milik** EXO **yang merupakan milik** SM Entertainment ***_bahasa mbulet_*

**.**

**W**arnings:

**B**oys **L**ove biasa,** S**hounen-ai biasa, hubungan asmara para pemuda yang biasa, alur cerita yang _**klise **_dan biasa mudah ditebak, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya yang biasa ada..

**.**

**J**adiintinya,cerita yang ini tuh, sebenarnya** BIASA AJA! ***_dorr_*

**M**enurut buku **T**atang **S**uratman(?), **typo** adalah **sebagian dari seni**.

**S**edang kata **D**eidara *_nyomot tokoh dari fandom sebelah_*, seni adalah ledakan.. ***BLARR***

* * *

**.**

**K**ris & **T**ao _couple_

**.**

**D**ragon **P**anda all the way

**.**

**E**njoy! ^^

* * *

**.**

**..**

_**Letter**_

**..**

**.**

* * *

Hingar bingar suara teriakan para penonton yang sedang menikmati pertandingan basket antar sekolah itu mengusik konsentrasi Huang Zi Tao, pemuda yang menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini, yang sedang sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya, yang tengah memimpin jalannya presentasi pelajaran Kimia di pagi hari itu.

Sebenarnya Tao ingin sekali ikut melihat pertandingan basket dimana perwakilan dari sekolahnya sedang bertanding saat ini. Tapi apa mau dikata. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, lima menit usai bel tanda masuk berdering. Kwon Yuri, guru cantiknya yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas sekaligus guru Kimia tersebut, datang sambil ingin mengumumkan hasil ulangan Kimia bab "Sifat Koligatif Larutan", namun sebelum itu ia ingin menilai terlebih dahulu tugas presentasi bab "Reaksi Redoks dan Elektrokimia" yang diberinya minggu lalu.

Sebagian besar para siswa mendengus kecewa mendengar kata-kata wali kelas mereka.

Tapi saat mereka mendapati delikan galak sang guru. Mereka semua langsung bungkam. Dan mengikuti pelajaran pagi hari itu dengan perasaan dongkol. Mengingat mereka semua tak bisa melihat jalannya pertandingan basket yang pastinya sangat seru itu.

Huang Zi Tao menghela nafas panjang.

Jemari lentiknya yang sedang menggenggam pensil mekanik warna hitam itu berhenti bergerak. Sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Baekhyun yang telah sampai pada sub bab _penyetaraan reaksi redoks_.

Bola matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu mendelik kecil ketika dia hendak membuat contoh dari _reaksi penyetaraan reaksi redoks menggunakan metode setengah reaksi reduksi_.

Dipijatnya sebelah pelipisnya pelan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dimana Yuri-_seonsaengnim_ terlihat sibuk mendata hasil ulangan kelasnya sembari sesekali melihat Baekhyun yang berada di depan kelas, masih berkutat dengan presentasinya.

_**Sreeett**_

"Ng?"

Tao mengernyit kaget ketika dia melihat seberkas cahaya masuk dari gorden kelas yang terbuka sedikit, dimana ada sebuah tangan seseorang yang mulai masuk dari celah terali besi jendela kelasnya. Sembari menggenggam sebuntal kertas lusuh.

Masih mengernyit tak mengerti. Tao hanya bisa terbengong-bengong ketika kertas yang dibawa 'tangan' tadi, jatuh ke atas permukaan mejanya.

'_Apa ini?_' batinnya bingung, sembari mulai membuka gumpalan kertas tadi.

[_Hai cantik_..]

Adalah kata-kata yang tertera di atas permukaan benda tipis itu.

Terlalu singkat dan padat. Tanpa tahu kepada siapa kertas itu ditujukan. Maupun siapa pengirimnya.

Tao mengerutkan alisnya hingga menyatu. Lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke depan. Memandang Park Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Membuat Tao yakin jika bukan presentasi itu yang Chanyeol dengarkan, melainkan Byun Baekhyun-nya.

Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Mendapati Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun yang asyik mendengkur di bangku masing-masing. Ditemani sedikit saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir mereka.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menyadari bahwa tak ada satupun gadis yang berada di barisan bangkunya.

Ia lalu menyobek bagian belakang buku tulisnya tanpa suara, dan kembali menggerakkan pensil mekaniknya sekali lagi. Namun bukan reaksi redoks yang ia tulis, melainkan surat balasan untuk 'tangan' tersebut.

[_Maaf tuan tak bernama. Aku ini seorang laki-laki.._]

Tao lalu melipat surat balasannya asal namun lumayan rapi. Ia membuka gorden kelas yang berada tepat di samping kirinya sedikit. Dan melemparkan surat itu keluar. Tak peduli siapa yang akan menerimanya, atau siapa yang akan membacanya.

Ia hanya ingin konsentrasinya tak terganggu. Sudah, itu saja.

Pemuda bermarga Huang itu kemudian menutup gorden berwarna hijau gelap itu cepat-cepat, sebelum Kwon Yuri melirik ke arahnya. Membuat suasana kelas kembali gelap gulita, dan hanya layar proyektor sajalah yang menjadi sumber cahaya saat itu.

Tao ingin mencatat lagi penjelasan Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menjelaskan _Sel Volta_. Tapi urung ia lakukan saat gorden kelasnya kembali terbuka sedikit. Dengan sebelah 'tangan' yang sama, melemparkan kertas miliknya tadi tepat ke atas meja.

[_Aku tahu.. Tapi bagiku kaulah yang tercantik, Huang Zi Tao.._]

Sebaris kalimat penuh rayuan langsung Tao terima saat itu juga.

Ah, kalau saja Tao ini seorang gadis, tentu pipinya akan merona sempurna. Dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Kalau saja ia seorang gadis, itu kata kuncinya.

Tao kembali mengernyit. Dan memandang tulisan tangan yang terlihat acak-acakan itu sejenak. Sepertinya ia kenal tulisan tangan ini. Tapi ia lupa siapa.

'_Dia bahkan tahu namaku.._' batinnya sekali lagi. Sembari menulis balasan untuk "tuan tak bernama" tersebut.

[_Apa aku mengenalmu?_] tanyanya, dan segera melemparkan surat itu di celah terali besi jendela kelas. Tepat saat Yuri-_seonsaengnim_ berdehem kecil, menenangkan beberapa siswa yang mulai ribut sendiri.

Sayup-sayup Tao mendengar suara sorakan kencang bergema di lapangan yang terletak tak jauh dari kelasnya. Pasti itu-lah yang membuat siswa di kelasnya ribut tadi.

Ia jadi penasaran. Apakah sorakan itu menjadi pertanda jika keranjang lawan berhasil dimasuki bola. Atau justru keranjang pihak sekolahnya-lah yang kebobolan.

Kain yang berwarna sehijau batu zamrud itu kembali terbuka lagi, menampilkan sebelah tangan yang sedang membawa kertas balasannya tadi.

[_Sepertinya iya_..] bunyi sederetan _Hangeul_ yang ada di atas kertas tersebut.

Tao memutar otak.

Ia benar-benar mengenali tulisan tangan yang sejenis dengan cakaran ayam itu. Masalahnya, penjelasan _Potensial Elektroda Standar_ yang dibawakan Baekhyun itu membuatnya lupa total siapa pemiliknya.

[_Siapa kau? Tuan tak bernama?_] tulisnya cepat, tak peduli apakah _Hangeul-_nya itu bisa dibaca atau tidak.

Kelas kembali ribut saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan presentasinya dengan wajah lega. Sedang Yuri-_seonsaengnim_ langsung menyuruh Kim Jongdae, melanjutkan presentasi Baekhyun yang tadi terhenti di bagian _Sel Elektrolisis_.

Suara cempreng Jongdae terdengar saat pemuda yang memiliki bibir seperti paruh bebek itu memulai penjelasannya. Dan Tao sudah bersiap-siap mencatat kata-kata Jongdae, sebelum ia menerima surat balasan lagi.

[_Kau memanggilku Tuan tak bernama. Apa perlu aku menuliskan namaku, hm? Padahal aku kira kau mengenalku :( Jahatnya.._]

Tao yakin sekali jika ia bisa melihat sosok orang yang sedang menulis suratnya ini, ia akan langsung mendapati orang tersebut tengah merajuk, dengan bibirnya yang mem-_pout_ lucu.

[_Berikan aku ciri-cirimu kalau kau ingin aku menebak siapa dirimu.._]

Tao melemparkan lipatan kertas itu keluar segera setelah ia menulis balasannya.

Ia kemudian melayangkan tatapan wajahnya ke depan. Melihat Jongdae yang sedang menulis rumus untuk _reaksi yang terjadi pada katoda _di papan tulis.

Tao buru-buru mengambil bukunya yang tadi terlupakan. Dan segera menyalin sebarisan kalimat kimiawi yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

[_Menarik sekali tawaranmu, Huang. _Well_, _clue _pertama aku memiliki rambut berwarna pirang.._]

Bunyi surat yang Tao terima ketika ia hendak menulis rumus baru _reaksi yang terjadi pada anoda_.

Tao kembali memutar otak. Mengingat siapa saja yang memiliki surai pirang di sekolahnya. Ia mulai mendesah lirih saat tahu bahwa ada banyak siswa dan siswi yang memiliki surai berwarna seperti itu. Bahkan ia sendiri-pun sempat mengecat rambutnya menjadi _blonde_ sebelum akhirnya merubahnya lagi seperti semula karena sudah bosan dengan suasananya.

'_Tulisan yang aku kenal. Dan berambut pirang. Siapa?_'

Pemuda yang memiliki bentuk mata menyerupai mata panda itu menggigit ujung pensil mekaniknya kecil. Berpikir keras sembari menebak-nebak siapa pengirim surat ini.

[_Lebih spesifik lagi! Apa kau tak lihat jika banyak orang yang berambut seperti itu di sekolah ini?_]

Tao melemparkan kertas itu cepat, dan langsung mendengar ada sebuah suara tawa berat milik seseorang yang berasal dari luar kelas. Suara seorang laki-laki. Dengan suara tawa yang seperti milik _ahjussi-ahjussi_.

Yang mengirim surat itu seorang guru kah?

Waaa, Huang Zi Tao mulai kalang kabut sendiri ketika memikirkannya.

'_Sial! Siapa orang ini?_'

Tao kemudian mengerutkan alisnya. Mengingat apakah ada guru laki-lakinya yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang.

Dan tak lama kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tak ada guru laki-laki sekolahnya yang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu. Kalaupun ada, itu Kim Hyoyeon-_seonsaengnim_. Satu-satunya guru olahraga wanita untuk kelas tahun kedua.

[_Woles sayang, kenapa kau galak sekali hari ini? Apa kau sedang 'bulanan'? Hm, aku akan memberikanmu _clue_ kedua, kau sering menendang pantatku setiap pagi.._]

Surat kembali Tao terima. Tapi sialnya isi surat itu malah membuat emosinya mulai tersulut.

Kenapa orang ini melecehkannya seolah ia ini seorang gadis yang sedang PMS sih?

Tao membaca surat itu sekali lagi. Dan mendapati _clue_ kedua yang membuatnya hampir bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang mengiriminya surat ini.

'_Tulisan cakar ayam. Rambut pirang. Sering aku tendang setiap pagi.._'

Dahi Tao kembali mengerut.

Kedua matanya menyipit tajam, dan memori otaknya ia gali dengan paksa.

'_Uwaaargh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapaaa!_' jeritnya dalam hati, dan langsung menendang kursi yang ada di depannya. Membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya sembari bertanya "Ada apa?" dengan suara berbisik.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan meminta maaf. Mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang bosan." dan membuat Chanyeol langsung merengut sebal.

"Mengganggu saja." begitu katanya.

[_Aku tidak bisa mengenalimu. Maaf._]

Tao menulis balasan suratnya sembari mendengus. Ia ingin menyerah saja. Dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran Kimia pagi itu.

Lama dia menunggu. Tapi balasan itu tak kunjung datang.

Tao sempat mengira jika laki-laki tadi (_ia yakin seratus persen jika orang itu berjenis kelamin sama dengannya_) sudah pergi dan tak ingin mengusik ketenangan Tao lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi dugaannya salah. Saat gorden kelasnya kembali terbuka, dan menampilkan sebelah tangan yang sedang membawa selembar kertas baru (_karena kertas yang tadi sudah penuh dengan tulisan mereka berdua_).

[_Hm, sayang sekali.. Aku bahkan mengenalmu luar dalam, Huang. Ukuran lingkar dadamu-pun aku bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat baik.._]

_**Krtak**_

Tao tanpa sadar mematahkan pensil mekaniknya. Kedua pipinya sontak bersemu merah. Malu ketika surat yang digenggamnya berisikan hal yang menurutnya sangat pribadi mengenai dirinya tersebut.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil bolpoin dari dalam kotak pensil yang dimilikinya. Dengan dipenuhi kekesalan yang hampir memuncak, ia menuliskan satu pertanyaan lagi di kertas tersebut.

[_Kau penguntitku?_]

Tuduhnya kejam.

Ia kemudian menyelipkan kertas tadi di celah-celah jendela. Dan bersiap menunggu surat balasan.

Jongdae yang berada di depan kelas terlihat menutup presentasinya. Membuat Tao memekik pelan karena tak sempat mencatat apa yang sudah dijelaskan oleh pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut.

Kemudian sekarang giliran Do Kyungsoo yang maju ke depan. Melanjutkan presentasi Jongdae tentang _Hukum Faraday_ yang masih berkaitan erat dengan elektrokimia.

_**Puk**_

Kertas yang tadi dilempar Tao telah ada lagi di atas mejanya.

'_Cepat sekali dia membalasnya.._' pikirnya bingung.

[_Bisa dibilang aku penggemar rahasiamu_..] bunyi kalimat yang ada di bagian atas.

[_Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, Huang. Aku tahu kau menyukai wushu dan sudah berlatih sejak kau masih berusia lima tahun. Aku tahu kau menangis ketika kucing hitam kesayanganmu mati karena tertabrak mobil saat kau kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Aku bahkan tahu jika kau memiliki bekas luka di atas pinggul sebelah kiri.._]

Pias wajah Tao sudah memerah total. Pipinya merona, nyaris menyerupai warna apel yang telah ranum.

Sungguh. Ia tak mempermasalahkan apakah 'dia' benar-benar mengetahui bahwa Tao sangat menyukai seni bela diri wushu, ataupun pernah melihat Tao yang menangis cengeng karena seekor kucing.

Tapi yang sungguh membuatnya heran (_sekaligus malu tentu saja_). Bagaimana bisa 'dia' mengetahui jika Tao memiliki bekas luka di tempat yang seharusnya hanya Tao seorang-lah yang mengetahuinya itu?

'_Orang ini, sepertinya berbahaya sekali.._'

[_Kau, aku tidak pernah tahu sekotor apa otakmu itu! Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui letak luka yang seharusnya 'tidak kau ketahui' itu, huh? Dasar MESUM!_]

Tao melempar kertas tadi ke luar dengan marah. Tak sadar jika kertas tadi telah kusut karena ia remas cukup kuat.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Dan kertas yang Tao lempar tadi sudah ada di mejanya lagi.

[_Kejamnya :(_] bunyi tulisan tersebut.

[_Setelah kau menyebutku Tuan tak bernama, sekarang kau memanggilku mesum?_]

'_Memang kau mesum kan?_' geram Tao ketika membaca sebaris kalimat yang berada di bawah.

[_Tapi sepertinya kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik. _Well_, itu tadi _clue_ ke empat loh_..]

Dahi Tao mengernyit.

Dan ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir keras.

'_Tulisan cakar ayam. Rambut pirang. Sering kutendang tiap pagi. Mesum._'

Namun sial.

Suara merdu dari Kyungsoo ketika pemuda itu menjelaskan_ aplikasi Sel Elektrolisis_, sukses membuat pikirannya buyar seketika.

'_AKU MENYERAH!_'

Tao menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Ia menjambak rambutnya keras. Dan melempar kertas yang tadi berisi surat-suratnya ke dalam kolong meja.

Kedua matanya yang sewarna dengan mutiara hitam itu ia layangkan ke depan. Memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap fokus pada pelajaran. Dan terus fokus.

'_Industri zat kimia. Permunian logam. Penyepuhan logam. Katoda. Anoda. Bekas luka di atas pinggul. AH, SIALAN! OTAK SUCIKU!_'

_**Jdakh**_

Suara tubrukan kepala Tao dan permukaan meja yang keras itu sukses membuat beberapa pasang mata siswa menoleh ke arahnya sejenak. Yuri-_seonsaengnim_ yang melihat tingkah ajaib Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menyuruh Tao untuk tenang. Kyungsoo yang sibuk menjelaskan bagaimana cara sendok tembaga bisa berlapiskan perak dengan cara elektrolisis menghentikan penjelasannya, dan langsung memandang Tao sembari tersenyum simpul. Seperti meminta perhatian.

Tao yang merasa jika dirinya sudah membuat ribut itu. Balas memandang Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf tanpa suara, dan mempersilahkan pemuda bermarga "Do" agar melanjutkan presentasinya.

_**Tuk**_

Sebuah gumpalan kertas kembali Tao terima.

Sepertinya pengirim surat itu merasa bosan karena Tao tak kunjung membalas suratnya juga.

[_Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku?_] tanyanya. [_Ada apa denganmu hari ini?_]

Tao menarik nafas panjang.

Tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi.

[_Penerapan konsep oksidasi-oksidasi dan elektrokimia dalam teknologi dan kehidupan sehari-hari membuatku melupakan semua hal! Aku STRES tahu! Aku masih was-was karena ulangan Kimiaku tempo hari sedang dinilai oleh Kwon-_seonsaengnim_! Dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan ikut remedial atau tidak!?_]

Ia kembali melemparkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Lima menit ia menunggu. Surat balasan-pun datang lagi.

[_Kalau kau tidak ikut remedial, bagaimana jika nanti sore kita makan malam romantis di restoran favoritmu? Aku ingin mentraktirmu seloyang _blackforest_. Tertarik?_]

Tao hampir menjedukkan kepalanya sekali lagi saat membacanya.

[_Anggap saja itu ajakan kencan ^^_]

Kenapa di saat dia sedang pusing memikirkan pelajaran Kimia serta hasil ulangannya yang belum diketahuinya itu. Laki-laki ini malah mengajaknya makan malam di retoran favoritnya, bermaksud untuk KENCAN, dengan dalih mentraktirnya seloyang _blackforest_?

BAH!

Macam mereka sudah berpacaran saja!

'_Dia tidak tahu apa kalau aku ini sudah ada yang_—'

_**Tett tett teeeetttt...**_

Dan Tao sontak menghentikan perang batinnya tadi saat bunyi bel tanda pelajaran jam pertama telah usai.

Kyungsoo yang telah selesai menampilkan presentasinya membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak. Dan berjalan kembali ke arah bangkunya.

Yuri-_seonsaengnim_ yang sedang menenteng setumpukan kertas, berjalan ke muka kelas dengan wajah sumringah. Membuat Tao bertanya-tanya kenapa.

"_Well down guys_.." ucap guru cantik dengan kulit eksotis tersebut.

"Kalian berhasil menyelesaikan ulangan Kimia dariku tanpa ada satupun yang harus mengulang lagi. Sebagai hadiah, kalian semua boleh menggunakan jam kedua pelajaranku, dan silahkan menikmati pertandingan bola basket antar sekolah.." lanjutnya, yang sukses membuat beberapa siswa memekik senang. Sambil berteriak "YAAYY!" nyaring.

Ada yang bersyukur karena mereka tak harus mengulang lagi ulangan Kimia yang benar-benar memeras otak itu. Dan ada yang senang karena mereka bisa melihat tim kebanggaan sekolah sedang melawan tim basket sekolah lain.

Yuri-_seonsaengnim_ kemudian berjalan keluar kelas sembari diikuti beberapa siswa lain yang sedang berebut untuk mencapai lapangan terlebih dahulu.

Tao pun segera bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya.

Ia membalas _high five_ yang diberikan Chanyeol saat pemuda berambut karamel ikal itu mengajaknya tos. Mungkin ia juga senang karena tak mengikuti remedial ulangan Kimia seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Tao lalu berjalan keluar kelas mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berjalan bergandengan di depannya. Ingin sekali melihat sosok yang tadi tengah mengirimnya surat, walaupun ia cukup ragu apakah sosok laki-laki tadi masih ada atau tidak.

Dan sesampainya ia di ambang pintu kelas. Tao berhenti melangkah.

Tepat di depannya ia bisa melihat Yuri-_seonsaengnim_ yang sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Di hadapan seorang tubuh jangkung seorang lelaki yang mengenakan celana hitam dan kemeja putih.

Jelas sekali jika pria yang di depan Tao itu bukanlah murid sekolahnya.

Sosok pria yang tadi dilihat Tao itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya saat guru Kimia Tao sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Pria itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya miring ke atas.

Menyeringai kecil dengan rambut keemasannya yang bergerak tertiup angin.

"Kris-_sajangnim_?" desis Tao lirih. Memanggil nama pria yang dimaksud.

Pria _blonde_ itu lalu menyeringai semakin lebar saat namanya dipanggil dengan nada kesal oleh Tao. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat, dan berhenti dengan jarak satu langkah di depan Tao.

"Masih tak mengenaliku, Huang?" tanyanya pelan. Menggunakan suara beratnya yang khas.

Tao mendengus mendengar pertanyaan pria tersebut.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke samping. Menghindari kontak mata dengan manik _auburn _milik pria bernama lengkap Kris Wu tersebut.

Sedikit banyak ia mulai merutuki ketololannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan tulisan cakar ayam milik putra tunggal pemilik sekolah tempatnya belajar ini? Kenapa juga dia tidak bisa mengingat kalau pria yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolahnya ini memiliki rambut yang berwarna pirang? Kenapa ia lupa jika dia sering menendang pantat pria itu setiap pagi karena selalu mengganggunya saat tidur? Dan demi apa dia benar-benar lupa kalau orang yang sekaligus kekasih diam-diamnya ini MESUM TINGKAT WAHID?!

'_Kimia sialan.._' geram Tao kesal, di dalam hati. Merasa jika penyebab ia lupa itu adalah pelajaran yang disukainya itu.

"Kudengar dari Kwon-_seonsaengnim_, semua murid di kelasmu tidak ada yang gagal di ulangan kimia, eh?" tanya pria itu kemudian. Membuat Tao mau tak mau memandangnya.

"Ya terus?" tanya Tao dongkol. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pria dengan tinggi badan berlebih itu.

"_So how_? Menerima ajakan kencanku?" tanyanya lagi, sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Genit. Seperti biasa.

Tao kemudian membungkam bibirnya lama.

Kedua alisnya bertaut hingga menyatu. Sedang bibirnya ia bentuk sedemikian rupa memasang wajah seolah berpikir.

'_Hm, bagaimana ya?_' batinnya. Masih ragu maukah ia untuk pergi kencan dengan Kris atau tidak.

_**Cup**_

Dan di saat Tao sedang sibuk berpikir.

Pria itu malah mengecup bibir Tao cepat-cepat. Dan segera menarik tubuhnya sebelum ada yang melihat.

Kedua mata Tao membola lucu. Dan ganti mendelik horor saat menatap pria pirang di depannya.

Disentuhnya bibir _plum_ miliknya yang terasa sedikit basah itu. Bekas ciuman singkatnya bersama sang kepala sekolah.

"Tak menjawab, artinya 'iya'." putus Kris kemudian, sembari mengoyak tatanan surai hitam Tao.

Si pemuda Huang itu tampak belum bisa merespon apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya.

Ia hanya bisa bengong saat tangan sang kepala sekolah mulai turun merambat hingga ke pipinya. Dan mengusap sebelah wajahnya sayang.

"Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah _ne_, _baby peach_?" tanyanya lagi. Dan membuat Tao mendelik tak suka karena dipanggil seperti itu.

Tao terlihat ingin membalas kata-kata pria _blonde _tadi.

Tapi baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya. Sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat menabrak pelan permukaan bibirnya. Lalu melumat belah bibirnya lembut.

Kris ternyata kembali mengecupnya.

Dan kali ini ciuman mereka jauh lebih lama dari yang pertama.

"_SAJANGNIM_!' jerit Tao kencang, saat tautan bibirnya dan Kris terlepas.

Ia melayangkan _death glare _paling sadis yang ia miliki saat pria bermarga Wu itu mulai berlari meninggalkannya dengan wajah mengejek. Membuat Tao nyaris naik pitam melihat tingkah kekanakan kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah!" perintah Tao mutlak.

"Telat, KUTENDANG BOKONGMU SAMPAI KE MERKURIUS!" teriak Tao sekali lagi. Dan membuat Kris menautkan ibu jari serta jari telunjuknya, seolah berkata "Oke." menyetujui perjanjian yang dibuat kekasihnya itu.

Tao mendengus lagi melihat punggung lebar Kris mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Bibir _plum_-nya lalu melengkung ke atas. Tersenyum kecil kala ia mengingat isi surat yang tadi dibuatnya bersama Kris.

'_Surat konyol_..' batinnya kemudian, lalu memandang beberapa siswa yang berlarian melewatinya.

Suara sorak-sorai terdengar riuh memekakkan telinga. Menyebabkan Tao tersadar dari keterdiamannya tadi.

Lapangan sekolah terlihat sudah ada di depan mata.

Dan ia, Huang Zi Tao, tidak mau ketinggalan pertandingan basket hari ini.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**(a/n):**

Entah kenapa jadi keinget sama pelajaran ini sejak hampir enam bulan lebih ane lulus SMA. Waaah, rasanya kangen juga sama jaman abu-abu putih itu.. *usap air mata buaya*

Apalagi nih, kalo jam kimia, di kelas saya dulu sering bikin acara makan rujak. Gurunya malah ikut patungan buat beli buah sama bumbunya :3 *mengenang masa lalu*

.

Betewe, maap yak kalo penjelasan pelajaran kimia yang di atas ada yang salah. Maklum, saya juga rada-rada lupa gitu :3

O ya, buat yang tanya kapan FF saya yang lain bakal di-update, mungkin beberapa hari lagi akan saya pajang di sini ^^ Jadi sebagai selingan, baca ini aja dulu ya? *nawar* *kaya bakal ada yang nunggu FF lo aja!*

.

Thanks sudah membaca sampai di sini :)

Mau kasih review?

Boleh kok, boleh banget ^^

Mau kasih kritik?

Wah! Itu yang saya butuhkan :D

Flame?

Boleh deh, asal bermutu :3

.

See you guys (/'-')


End file.
